Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline
by michelous
Summary: During the last days of the war Haku was sealed by Naruko instead of passing on Shortly after, in their final battle sasuke gives up his eyes to naruko to save her turning her into the next sage of the six paths and transporting her to a new world the laws of this new world spell many changes to edo tensei naruko and haku must survive in this new world with haku's new hunger
1. Chapter 1

Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline

During the last days of the war Haku was sealed by Naruko instead of passing on

Shortly after, in their final battle sasuke gives up his eyes to naruko to save her turning her into the next sage of the six paths and transporting her to a new world the laws of this new world spell many changes to edo tensei naruko and haku must survive in this new world with Naku's new hunger for Naruko's flesh.

Normal speech

**Biju /sage mode speech**

During the war haku's will has taken but sealed in a way he couldn't be returned to the afterlife still left sealed even after Kabuto undid the edo tensei jutsu. When the ninja army gathered together Suna ninja Maki came to naruko and said "he wanted to see you one last time before returning to the afterlife so when this all ends unseal him and send him off" and passed her a scroll containing Edo Tensei Haku. The war continued with Naruko and Sasuke fighting to the end. But Sasuke damaged Naruko's eyes rendering her mostly blind but she could still see enough to finish sasuke off. Unable to fully see him Naruko landed a fatal blow in his last breath Sasuke told Saskura to place his eyes in Naruko. In Naruko Sasuke's remained Sharingan eye shifted into a second Rinnegan eye and Rinne Sharingan eye formed in the center of her forehead marking her as the next sage.

The previous sage, Hagoromo then appeared to her saying, "now that this world is saved Naruko as the new sage you will have to help another world deal with a coming crisis between normal humans that have mostly lost chakra and people that have evolved a new bloodline called ghouls."

Naruko POV

In a flash of light the sage and I vanished from the world and ninjas and chakra to a new world mostly devoid of chakra. I was alone or at least mostly alone. I was in a gap between to tall buildings it was night; I looked into the sky to see many dark clouds then the passed to see a crescent moon. I could tell this world's people didn't treat this world as well as the ninja's and non-ninjas of mine treated my world. I could sense minor chakra signatures most were barely above non-ninjas from the land of iron but there were a few around Sakura's level, a few around the normal clan ninja and 2 with at least kage level signatures. After more searching I heard a voice in my head saying "**we are in a new world isn't about time you let out and revive the boy that first woke me up**" I relieved the voice was Kurama the nine tailed fox in my head talking to me. I said to myself "oh yeah Haku I forgot about him with all the chaos of the war." I unsealed the scroll releasing Haku still with the gray skinish skin and black sclerae marking him as still an undead edo tensei.

He said to me, "Naruko what a fine woman have you become. If it wasn't for that bright blond hair and those whisker marks on your checks I wouldn't even recognize you. Your eyes are even different what is with that pattern are you the." I interrupted him with I finger over his mouth a nodded then I used the hand signs I both Obito and Nagato do before me and said "Rinne tensei no jutsu!" His skin returned to its original very light flesh tone his eyes mostly remained unchanged but the gray of the iris became bright glowing red and red lines appeared throughout his still black sclerae. I told him "your alive again I can sense the living chakra with in your but you are a little different. Can you make an ice mirror for use to see our new looks." He nodded, did the hand signs and said "Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors", an ice mirror appeared in front of each of use. He looked at himself in his mirror and asked me if I am alive why and my eyes still like this." I replied they are close but not the same as an edo tensei there isn't as much red in the iris or sclerae you are very much alive feel your heartbeat" then I put his and my hands over his well muscled chest to feel his heartbeat. We both relieved that our hands where touching then separated Haku's face was bright red and when I looked in my mirror my face was nearly red as his, I also noticed the new Rinnegan eyes in my eye sockets they were my last connection Sasuke. I did love him my upbringing wasn't exactly perfect I wasn't sure if the love was the love for a friends or the more romantic kind maybe in time I would figure out what kind it was.

At closer glance I relieved why Hagoromo was called the sage of the six paths the lines segmented my eyes into six regions a piece each region must represent each path. I would have to train in the paths figure out how to get them to the level of each of Nagato's path bodies. I then went into sage mode to see if that changed as well. I gathered nature energy, changing into sage mode and looked into the mirror. The new sage mode was more or less the same but a Rinne Sharingan eye opened up in the middle of my forehead I then went out of sage mode to see the eye close and no markings remain on my forehead. Kurama then spoke to me through my mind again and said "**you are just like father now. Father told me he left something for you to help you survive better in this world. Check the top scroll on your back." **I unsealed the scroll to find a note from Hagoromo it said he set up indenties for Haku and I, on paper we were both 16 and husband and wife Naruko and Haku Uzumaki. He also transferred have me all the money Jiraiya left me into a bank account, a bank card and all of Icha Icha series books for me to get published in this world if I ever needed more money. Haku then asked me what the note said, I showed him the note and he agreed wholeheartedly to be my husband said with a deep blush on his face, "without Zabuza you are all I have to live for anyway being the husband to would be the greatest honor of my life Uzumaki-sama. I am forever in your dept I will do what ever you please even help you restart the Uzumaki clan with the little experience I have."

I then told him with the same blush, "First, call me Naruko if you aren't ready to call me by my given name call me Naruko-san, Naruko-chan or if you insist call me Naruko-sama we are at least married on paper and the note says married couples called each other by given names. Second, there is no need to have kids for a few years and we don't even know each other that well yet so no sex till much later on. Lastly we are going to have to sleep not tomorrow will be a big or with all we have to set up a few days we need to get a place to live, more cloths, food and set up schooling for the both of use time to get some sleep while we have clones study these books and schools Hagoromo the previous sage of the six paths set up for use. How many clones can you make Haku." "With my current chakra levels about eight and still be good," he said.

I then told him "follow my lead then start by channeling natureless chakra about enough for that many clones and do this hand sign," I crossed my fingers and said "shadow clone jutsu" and made 8 clones myself. I relieved how bad that has and had a massive head ache from seeing the same thing from 8 points of view at once. I said the clones "change your eyes back to normal ones before my headache gets any worse then get reading all these book but stop at the orange ones," They clones changed their eyes back to my old baby blues and started reading the massive pile of books and scrolls on math, this world's version of the elemental nations language and everything else we would need to know. Haku followed my lead and did the same. I then sealed the icha icha books with a blood seal and told Haku "the bright orange books are for much later we will study those when we feel like getting much much closer." We then had ther clones study for use while we got 7 hours of sleep in the tents I unsealed and we woke up the next morning with massive headaches and had my last 20 cups of ramen 16 for me 4 for Haku.

The first thing we needed to do was get a place to live, we went to restate office and had the agent rent us a penthouse and said asked him if he knew any builders and land for sale so he could build a house when the agent saw that she drove right to the our new penthouse gave us and hour to set up then took us looking for plots of land. Our penthouse was pretty close to a part of the city called Akibara. The land we ended up choosing for our future house has in the Nerima ward. Pretty close to the land was the high school we would be going to, a coffee shop, a hospital a restaurant and a college. We headed back to the penthouse to and slept on the floor tomorrow we would shop for furniture cloths and set up school if there was still time.

this is the first half of the prologue i will write part 2 of this in a few days

naruko will get much closer to haku in later chapters i will do my first poll for where in the story

there will be limes and lemons and gore in later chapters as well i am still deciding where to start the fic in the tokyo ghoul storyline it is at least right after Kaneki gained his ghoul powers i will make first poll for where the fic should start the latest is at the end of the manga since i want Naruko and Haku to interact with Touka some at least they will go to the same school as her naruko will use her sage mode as her disguise not needing a mask and haku will just use his hunter nin mask with the leaf logo over the mist logo naruko's and haku's house will be ready near the at least the middle of part 2 and haku will attack naruko for food around that same time

haku will have the same food reaction as kaneki but with ninja training we will wait much longer to teach i will have naruko come up with a human eating fix i am thinking seals to eat human food i will do a 2nd poll after part 2 for the type of Kagune haku will have naruko and haku's major roll will be to help balance out the world of ghouls and humans so they will interact with the doves as well naruko will join the doves under cover part time


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2

Haku pov

I was happy to have someone new to live for even happier she was an Uzumaki and I would get to be one by marriage. The Yuki clan had been from Uzushiogakure before the 3rd ninja war to find out Naruko-sama was the daughter of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Uzumaki Kushina-Sama if Uzushiogakure it would make her the de facto leader. Naruko-sama has an even greater destiny as the sage of the six paths in this new world I don't know what we have to do this world seems more peaceful than ours sure there are mentions of these ghoul creatures that may be humans with a bloodline from what sage of the sixth paths-sama said. The only problem so I have been having is strange hunger cravings ever time I am near Naruko-sama. I am not sure what this hunger is for I have tried eating her cup ramen but it all tastes like feces and doesn't seem to fill my hunger am I hungry for Naruko herself or do I desire her in a more sexual manner only with time but I will know tomorrow we get new clothing, food and amenities of this world. After those thoughts I let sleep take me.

Naruko pov

The day was Sunday and the first stop was to get me new underwear since my bra was getting a little tight I only packed 2 pairs of panties for the war both were long dirty from my fights. When we entered the lingerie shop Haku turned bright red redder that even mom's hair. I told Haku even if he looked girly he wouldn't get to wear panties he would have to get boys clothing after my shopping here was done. I went to the attendant and had her measure me it turns out the sage powers brought me up one whole cup size from a small c to a medium d. I told Haku to get me some underwear sets in red, orange, black, yellow and one in blue I changed into the slightly transparent blue set and decided to show Haku which made him have a nose bleed and pass out, Haku is definitely not ready for sex yet either, well I am not either I had broke my hymen with a few too many high kicks and played with my self a few times but I am still a virgin as in the fact I have never had sex with a man before. Haku would most likely be my first when I am ready not sure when that will be.

Our next stop is a department store a high one at that, Haku and I went off the men's section to get him some outfits first since I am pretty sure Haku has worse fashion sense than me so I asked a boy slightly older than us for help. His name was Hideyoshi or Hide as he told him to call us, he wore bright orange large headphones (I would have to ask him were I can get a pair for myself), a black and yellow jacket, green cargo shorts and an orange backpack (I wanted that as well). I asked him to help Haku pick cloths since Haku lives one the road mostly and never had to pick his own cloths (which was more or less true). Hide was surprised to hear that we were married and even younger than him, I had to explain to him that it has an arranged marriage and it was easier our parents wanted grandchildren soon so they had use married on paper more or less against our will(which is pretty close to true but kind of a lie). Haku went with Hide and grabbed a purple haired girl named Touka in a blue jacket and blue short shorts to help me choose my cloths. I could tell she had chakra a decent amount of chakra at least jounin level and I could tell she was trying to sense my chakra as well I felt some fear from her like she couldn't tell what I was but put on a friendly act.

I told Touka we just moved into the area and we needed local clothing and that we were going to register for Kiyomi High School on Monday. Touka responded saying that she also went to that school and that she hoped/ (but really never hoped to see me) at school. She was sniffing me from time to time, maybe she was related to the Inuzuka clan or maybe I smelled bad (I had been weeks since I had a chance to take a bath maybe she could smell through my scent cover spray). I bought myself a few outfits from an orange version of her out fit to some normal dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, knee-socks, pants and shoes. The last outfit I bought was a dress called gothic Lolita style one for myself and another for her a also gave her 50000 yen, which she gap mouthed at and walked off before I even got to explain to her about Haku. I then met up with Haku and Hide again, Hide is his standard outfit and Haku is a dark blue men's kimono (at least it wasn't pink but I guess old habits die hard).

Touka POV

I was in a department store shopping then suddenly a girl with golden blond hair, a half zipped up orange and black jacket with a mesh shirt underneath, orange short shorts and a red overcoat with black flames on the bottoms and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She had ghoul smell all over him and had a commanding aura if she was a ghoul she was one of the most powerful ghouls I ever felt from constant sniffing she smelled more like a human maybe a member of the ccg or a mix like Kaneki. I knew I had to get away from her but she wouldn't let me leave till I helped her pick out cloths. We went on huge shopping spree she had to pick out at least 23 different outfit like it was nothing just how much money does this girl have. We talked while we shopped and she explained to me she was new to the city and was going to register for my school tomorrow but wasn't sure what grade or class she was going to be in since she had been home-schooled most of after elementary school. I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with such a pushy/powerful girl. The last thing she tired on was a black goth loli dress with a short shirt, she told me to try on a white dress that matched the black for myself as well and she even bought it for me. We got to the gap between the men's and women's sections before I walked off as I was about to leave she gave me 5 10000 yen bills like it was nothing if she has that kind of money why is she going to a public school and not a high class all girls school. On my way out I ran into Kaneki's friend Hide with a ghoul a have never seen a very girlish boy it he had that girl's sent all over him, he was wearing a blue kimono and dark glasses to cover his eyes just like the blond girl maybe they were dating. I guess I would find out myself at school tomorrow.

Naruko POV

The next stop for Haku and I was lunch we went for something other than ramen. Haku seemed to choke it down begrudgingly but got all his food down it was really good to have money. After lunch we went to get furniture I ordered a few tables of various sizes, a few desks,5 dressers, one couples bed and one single person bed(incase Haku wasn't ready to share a bed yet.) The next stop was an appliance store I ordered an oven, and 2 refrigerators. After that was the electronics store I ordered 4 computers (for studying the new world while we were at school or asleep we could have clones gather more information on this world and give us more ideas for our new house) all the current video game systems, 2 50 inch tv sets, and one 75 inch 3d tv set. Our final stop was grocery store we got there just in time for a big sale we had to fight a few housewives but they were barely above the level of civilians so we easily defeated them and got all the best deals for ourselves and enough food to keep ourselves feed for weeks.

It was dark on the way home and I felt lots of chakra signatures but scared them all off with a huge burst of killer intent with the amount I gave off if I am pretty sure I wont have to deal with any more of them again. When we got back to the penthouse all of the stuff we ordered was all set and installed I made 10 clones and had them put all the groceries in the fridges and all the clothes and shoes in the dressers and closet then dispelled all but 2 and told Haku to do the same as well. We had the clones study for us and went to sleep.

The next day we headed got up, got dressed and headed to Kiyomi High School bright and early in the morning. Through my clones internet I learned that the best way to get anywhere is money and we have more money than most people in this world can count so I made a generous donation to the school to insure we got into Touko's class with that kind of chakra level she at least needs to be monitored. The days went by little by little after about a month our new house was done and we moved into it. There were several things that most people in japan didn't one being central heating and air. We also had a dojo and pool build both reinforced with the best seals we could so we can train with my new abilities and whatever future abilities Haku's new body comes. Everything was normal as Haku and I grew ever closer we went to school everyday and study both were in the top 5 of the school for our grade. All the girls except Touka swooned over Haku and most of the boys swooned over me. Everyday both our lockers we full of love notes and everyday we got requests for dates and love confession until we both decided to reveal to the school we were married all the girls gave me death stares and the boys did the same with Haku until I released a burst on killer intent. The burst have been a little to big because almost half the class wet their pants again Touka was affected the least she did flinch that was about it.

Haku POV

I woken up one night my hunger was getting unbearable normal food was only slowing it down I need Naruko-sama I ripped her cloths off thinking it was need for sex but it wasn't need for sex I didn't have an erection I was need to food. I bit into her ripping off her flesh I felt such shame for what I did I ran out of the room. I must have been one of those ghouls I have seen put up on the internet from time to time. There was on last test I had to confirm if I was a ghoul or not I put out a kunai from Naruko-sama's collection and tried to stab myself but it didn't even break flesh the only issue was the point was slightly blunted it if was a civilian knife it would have been rendered unless. I screamed at the top of my lungs thus waking up Naruko. I had to run away before I attack her again. In left the penthouse to smell something good. I ran to the smell it was a dead body I was no stranger to dead bodies I had to kill someone for Zabuza-sama when I was barely 10 years old. Someone else killed the person I did care I frozen the ghoul in ice I tore into the body myself then Touka arrived. I asked her for help relieving she was a ghoul. She told me to come with her to a coffee shop called Anteiku. It turns out Anteiku was run by ghouls for ghouls they gave me food and let me eat my fill and said they would help me when I needed human meat and didn't have to risk hurts Naruko again. I stayed at Anteiku an hour it didn't take Naruko long to find me at all mostly she was giving me time to calm down. Naruko said "it is ok" then hugged me "I will help you like as normally as you can." Then she talked to Touka and the older ghoul and said "you 2 help me feed, train Haku in his new ghoul powers and help us figure out ghoul society and you won't have to worry about money again and we will help you with anything else you need."

This is the last chapter for a few weeks I might write some chapters of fate sword that severs evil and gx queen of games season 1 over the next few weeks but I am going to be busy with my current job, trying to find a new job and scanning doujinshi so don't expect more chapters till at least January

Please vote on the poll to decide were the real story will start based on that there will be one more prologue chapter I might also do relationship building chapters as well before the real story starts.


	3. Explanations and information

Explanations and information

In this fic most of the bloodlines of the country of the waves where from the land of whirlpools that is part the reason for the bloodline purge

Naruko is human but rivals the strongest ghouls in level terms if the most one eye ghouls are ss rank Naruko would be s^4 or s^5 rank

Naruko will be learning her paths, seals, and Mangekyō Sharingan abilities throughout the story Kotoamatsukami will be among her jutsu

There will be another crossover after this is done

The role of the sage will be much like the avatar in legend of korra and last airbender bringing balance to the world they are in Naruko's first role will be bringing balance to ghouls and humans the world will be much bigger that just humans and ghouls

I am still deciding a third series to cross this with

**Any suggestions will be considered **

Naruko will make seals to allow haku to eat normal food much later

I am thinking about giving haku one of the tail beasts to amp his powers up and maybe get rid of his need for eating people

Naruko will put rize out of her misery rather than let her be used for experiments

**At a much later point Naruko will get pregnant with Haku's half ghoul child**

**Naruko will get the same summons as nagato **

**Naruko will be able to use all the paths herself but the path bodies will be an extension of herself with more power and control than clones **

**To control the path bodies over long distance she will have a clone at Tokyo tower or another tall building **

Naruko won't join the ccg herself she will use a path body as her ccg presence

**Kureo Mado will become one of naruko's paths **

**At a much later point Naruko will get pregnant with Haku's half ghoul child **

**Naruko's paths**

**Deva path -Zabuza – same age as his death blond hair will be naruko's presence in ccg**

Preta Path - Jiraiya – same blond hair he will take the form of Naruko's and Haku's legal guardian and sell the icha icha series to a publisher

Human path- **Kureo Mado- he will be de-aged and get blond hair **

**The paths will be able to use there former powers/ninja moves that aren't related to summons **

**Naruko will still retain her toad summons mostly using them to cross send messages between worlds **

**Suggestions will be considered **

**If there is a 2****nd**** pairing is will be kaneki and touka **

**Naruko will become friends with touka throughout the fic **

**Maybe paths **

**Rize**

**Neiji **

**Tayuya**

**Kushina**

Itachi

Obito

Jason

Ryouko Fueguchi

This fic will be mostly on hold throughout December since I will be extra busy with work


	4. preview

i am planning my next fic it will be a naruto x avatar/legend of korra crossover

main pairing naruko x haku

the working title is 2 avatars i will go into full details in prolouge

there will be 5 main elements over 4 elements the hybrid styles

naruko and haku will both be avatars one will be the light one will be the dark avatar but they will be both good

having both vatu and rava splits korra's soul after her death and the legend of korra world will become the naruto world

this will become my main fic prolouge christmas day

my main schedule will be 2 avatars christmas day

the week after sage devil

after that more of 2 avatars

queen of games

then 2 avatars again

the other main fics will be up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt them if not i will write when i have time


End file.
